


Pitiful Heir

by ubbs_mcbubbs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Blood and Torture, Free dentist work, He could probably sell all those teeth, Other, T e e t h, Torture, Wack af, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubbs_mcbubbs/pseuds/ubbs_mcbubbs
Summary: Basically if mister Togami was actually and realistically tortured in Ultra Despair Girls.





	Pitiful Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Also side note this is not by any means ment to be a glorified thing. I do NOT condone actual behavior like this AT ALL

The Servant before the bounded Affluent Progeny smiled softly. A smile so out of place it unmistakably gave the other chills.

"What do you want." Despite his current situation he held his head high and mightly, like hell he'd let a lowlife be any fear of his.  
"Just fulfilling orders, sir" the Servant's soft smile hardens a bit as he pulls out a pair of rather dirty pliers.  
Togami swallows hard.  
"Now what do you expect to do with those?"  
"Its a surprise, I love surprises so im sure someone of such excellent standards will too!"  
The heir did not appreciate that response. Not one bit.  
The Servant slowly began to approach the other, biting so hard on his lower lip it could easily draw blood.  
"Now...This surprise is going to be hard for both of us, trust me..."  
"Don't you DARE come any closer to me with those..." The Heir struggled in the tight bonds around his wrists and ankles.  
"I'm sorry" The Servant put his knee between Togami's spread legs and a hand one his shoulder, holding the pliers close to his face. "Now, say Awe!"  
Togami's breath quickened, clenching his jaw as tight as he could.  
"I really didn't want to do this the hard way, but I suppose I have to, oh well."  
The Servant lifted his hand of the others shoulder to the base of his jaw and with a kind hearted smile he slowly but surely forced his jaw opened and slid the not so sanitary pliers into the other's mouth, gripping on a molar with a quick and sudden yank the heir's tooth is violently torn out.  
A split second of silence before the taste of iron and of course the excruciating pain settled over the Scion, after the shock he screamed, a scream filled to the brim with agony.  
The Servant repeat the same process on a diffrent tooth, each time the Heir's mouth got bloodier and bloodier as his screams got louder and louder.  
tears forming in his eyes, the once stone cold Affluent Progeny now a weak, sobbing and drooling mess of a man. shaking and squirming. An absolutely pitiful sight.  
By the end of it his teeth, worth probably thousands each, were strewn across the hard concrete floor, the heir faced his bloodied lap watching a mixture of his own saliva, blood and tears hit on and between his lap.  
"By God, I would've expected someone of the title 'Affluent Progeny' to last much long than you did" the Servant toss the now blood drenched pliers away "You're such a Pitiful Heir."


End file.
